movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: The Wiggles
Tom and Jerry: The Wiggles ''is an upcoming American direct-to-DVD animated musical family magic film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation, Village Roadshow Pictures, New Line Cinema, Turner Entertainment, Hanna Barbera, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, WWE Studios and HIT Entertainment and Mattel Creations. based on the 1997 film ''The Wiggles Movie. This film is coming soon on Digital HD, DVD & Blu-ray on TBA. Summary Plot Characters *Tom - A light-blue cat, who is Toodles' husband, Jerry's rival and friend, Tuffy's friend, and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops. In this movie, he helps with Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff Wiggle along together with Jerry, and the Mouse Queen, Tuffy, her troops and Toodles. *Jerry - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival and friend, Tuffy's uncle, and the Mouse Queen's fiancé and a good friend of Troops the blue-uniformed soldiers mice. In this movie, he helps with Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff Wiggle along together with Tuffy, her troops, and the Mouse Queen, Tom and Toodles. *Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and son, Tom's friend, and the Mouse Queen's little fiancé and a good friend of Troops the blue-uniformed soldiers mice. In this movie, he helps with Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff Wiggle along together with Jerry, and the Mouse Queen and her troops, Tom and Toodles. *Toodles Galore - A white female cat, who is Tom's wife and girlfriend and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops. In this movie, she helps with Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff Wiggle along together with Tom, and the Mouse Queen, Jerry, her troops and Tuffy. *The Mouse Queen - A light-gray mouse in a dark-blue dress with a yellow crown, who is Jerry Mouse's love-interest with her troops and a good friend of Tuffy, Tom and Toodles. In this movie, she helps with Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff Wiggle along together with her troops, Jerry, Tuffy, Tom and Toodles. *Troops - The Mouse Queen's blue-uniformed soldiers mice and a good friend of Jerry, Tuffy, Tom and Toodles. In this movie, he helps with Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff Wiggle along together with the Mouse Queen, Jerry, Tuffy, Tom and Toodles. *Droopy - A white dog. *Greg Wiggle *Murray Wiggle *Anthony Wiggle *Jeff Wiggle *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Captain Feathersword *Wags the Dog *Henry the Octopus *Wally the Great Cast *Richard Kind as Tom *Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry *Kath Soucie as Tuffy *Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore *Amy Pemberton as The Mouse Queen *Jeff Bergman as Droopy, her Troops *Matthew Lillard as Greg Wiggle *Eric Bauza as Murray Wiggle *Danny Jacobs as Anthony Wiggle *Rob Paulsen as Jeff Wiggle *Jill Talley as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Tom Kenny as Captain Feathersword *Khary Payton as Wags the Dog *Neil Patrick Harris as Henry the Octopus *Bill Hader as Wally the Great Songs Quotes Trivia *Rated G (General Audience). *Suggested Running Times: 86 Minutes (NTSC), 83 Minutes (PAL). Release Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Amy Pemberton Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Matthew Lillard Category:Eric Bauza Category:Danny Jacobs Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Jill Talley Category:Tom Kenny Category:Khary Payton Category:Neil Patrick Category:Bill Hader Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:The Wiggles Category:Movies Category:Upcoming films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:20th Century Fox Category:HIT Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Credits Category:Crossovers Category:Musical films Category:Kids & Family Category:Dinosaur films Category:Cats Category:Mice Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:WWE Studios Category:Mattel Creations Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment